


The Stars

by mashedpatato



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedpatato/pseuds/mashedpatato
Summary: Taehyung and Sana had been classmates back in kindergarten, and Taehyung, being one competitive kid sparked a hate for Sana after the latter allegedly "stole" his stars.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i can't believe i finished this in just one sitting. (that's why it's a mess)

It all started when they were in kindergarten. Taehyung could still remember it like it just happened a while ago; the teacher saying that there will be a transferee from Osaka, a small hazelnut-eyed girl entering the room, him approaching her—The memory was still fresh from Taehyung’s mind. And he hated it. How he could still remember her features, how she bounced around while exclaiming Japanese words, making friends with his other classmates. She was actually okay as a person, Taehyung didn’t hate her. In fact, he wanted to be friends with her.

Until the betrayal came.

He could still recall how she smiled in the brightest way while their teacher stamped her wrist with her purple stamp—Hell, she even had the audacity to look at him and show him her star-filled wrist? Taehyung was more than devastated. He felt like he’d just been stabbed from behind by none other than HER. That transferee who acted all friendly, jolly, and whatnot. How could he let himself be tricked by her “soft” demeanor? It just doesn’t make any sense.

“You do know that you’ve been staring at their table for like, five minutes now, right?” Jimin says before chugging his whole carton of milk, completely emptying it’s contents.

“I don’t care.” Taehyung says through gritted teeth, “She should know her place from now on. I won’t let her steal the spotlight from me ever again.”

Jimin eyes his close friend with pure concern, “Man, are you still feeling bad about the stars from when we were kids? That’s like, a decade ago! Get ove—”

“You can’t just tell me to get over it like it’s nothing, Jimin!” Taehyung slams his hands against the table, “They were supposed to be my stars and she stole it!”

“Well, she didn’t technically steal anything, those stars were rewards for us, and all she did was be honest and answer.” Jimin shrugs, “Look, I’m just trying to help. What I’m trying to say is, you should forgive Sana already and be friends with her again. Maybe she’ll be your bride years later.”

Taehyung acted like he was going to throw up, flipping Jimin off before gathering his things and getting up, “Fuck you. I’d rather die a virgin than marry that woman.”

When Taehyung first found out that Sana was going to study in his school, he was furious. He even planned on pranking her, but luckily, Jimin slapped the thought out of his head. Sana or someone else could’ve gotten hurt. The whole day was a piece of cake for Taehyung; Physics, Calculus and Literature? They only felt like he was learning the alphabet again—Except for the fact that Sana was looking for competition. They were the only ones that kept raising their hands, Sana smiling at him everytime they met eyes. Taehyung, on the other hand, felt like throwing her a chair or something.

Jimin was nowhere to be found, and the first thing he sees in the lobby is Sana, hopping around her short-haired friend who looked like she was so done with Sana being cute. The dumb girl even invented a weird way of being cute! Shy shy shy? Taehyung sneered. _How pathetic, she thinks she’s cute?_ Without knowing, the blonde skipped towards him, poking his nose. Taehyung inhaled deeply.

“What?” He takes a step away from her as if she has an infectious disease.

Sana let out a laugh, “Nothing. You were spacing out, so I thought I’d come close and snap you back to reality! What are you thinking of, Taehyungie?”

Taehyungie? Taehyung felt like he was going to throw up. Who the hell gave her the right to call him that? First, it sounds disgusting. Second, they’re not even close. Why do people even like her?

“See? You’re spacing out again!” Sana giggles.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “You notice things too much.”

“Shouldn’t we all be like that?” Sana was suddenly serious, “Like.. Isn’t that better than being insensitive and oblivious to what others are feeling?”

Hearing those words from her added more fuel to Taehyung’s anger. She had the audacity to say that, but did she think about what he’d feel if she took those stars that were supposed to be for him? Taehyung could feel himself losing control.

Before he could say something, Jimin popped out of nowhere, laughing with Sana and chitchatting before dragging him away, Jimin lecturing him and telling him to just forgive Sana.

As if it was that simple.

—

Something seemed off today, but Taehyung couldn’t pinpoint it. He was extra grumpy, flipping off almost everyone that dared bothering him—But who would dare to? He was the son of Kim Junghwa, a famous businesswoman whom everyone envies. Ever since he was a kid, Taehyung knew that he was above everyone else. He had something that they don’t have. He’s special.

The first person that he looked for once he set foot in the classroom was Sana, scoffing and rolling his eyes as he sees her bouncing around again. It looked like she invented a new trend again. Everyone was saying “Ohyo Ohyo” like they were her minions.

The day went by fast. Without knowing, it was already dismissal. Students are already filling the hallways like a bunch of ants. Taehyung scoffed at the view downstairs. It looks like he’ll have to stay for a few more minutes and wait for the sea of students to settle down. Where was Jimin, anyway? He’s been MIA for the whole day now.

“Boo!” Taehyung almost let go of his apple juice, a loud curse escaping his lips.

He turns to face the culprit, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Man, you won’t believe this!” Taehyung wanted to punch Jimin so much, but the latter just laughed.

Taehyung rose his brows, “What? Are you getting laid?”

“Even better!” Jimin chuckles, “Sana said she’ll help me with her friend!”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. He already lost count of how many times he already rolled his eyes. What does Sana even know when in comes to courting?

“I swear, she’s a great person She’s sent from above.” Jimin says, “That’s why you should make it nice with her now! Be friends with her again and stop being a grumpy old man!”

Taehyung sneers, “Why do I need to make it nice with her? What’s so special about her? She’s just like those other desperate students! Nothing’s special about her!”

Jimin looked dumbfounded, and Taehyung thought that it was because he finally came into his senses that he needs to stop bothering Taehyung about fixing his relationship with Sana, but a figure bumps against him, Taehyung cursing and calling the person out.

Until he realized that it was Sana.

Sana heard everything, and it looked like she was crying.

Jimin followed Sana’s figure, his eyes filled with horror, “Fuck. You are so fucked, Tae.”

A strong punch lands on Taehyung’s arm, making the latter wince. He looked at the owner of the punch, his jaw dropping as he saw Yoo Jeongyeon, Sana’s bestfriend. She didn’t looked impressed by what he did, and yes, Taehyung did say that he’s not scared of others, but something tells him that he should be scared of Jeongyeon.

“Apologize to her.” She says sternly.

Taehyung crossed his arms, “Who are you to tell me what I should do?”

Jimin tries stopping him, visibly shaking when Jeongyeon took a step closer. Taehyung could feel her aura, and it was scary. She did look like she was done with Sana, but the way she looked at him right now was different. Jesus Christ, Jimin likes this girl?

“You’re going to apologize or do you want me to wreck your future?”

—

Who the hell was Yoo Jeongyeon to give him orders? Taehyung’s eyebrows were almost meeting, but here he was, contemplating if he should knock on Sana’s door or just walk away like nothing happened. She’ll probably be fine tomorrow, anyway. The black-haired boy groaned in pure irritation, taking a huge step towards Sana’s door, raising his knuckle to knock.

“What are you doing?”

Taehyung jumps away from the door as if he just got electrified, his heart beating too fast that he had to clutch his chest. Standing behind him was Sana, but she didn’t look bubbly or jumpy or what. She looked at him like he was some kind of pest.

“M-Minatozaki,” Taehyung stood up straight and cleared his throat, “Hi there.”

Sana doesn’t even move, “I asked you what are you doing, I didn’t tell you to greet me.”

Taehyung inhaled sharply. Who the fuck is this girl in front of him? Did Sana have a twin sister that’s the complete opposite of her? What the actual fuck is happening? A lot of questions were constantly stabbing Taehyung’s mind right now. He opened his mouth to return an insult but he couldn’t think of one.

“Okay, so you don’t want to answer tha—”

“Can we talk?”

Sana only raised her brow, and Taehyung was ready to leave when she sighed before stepping towards the door, unlocking it and opening it a little wider for him. Taehyung gulped and mentally recited a prayer before stepping inside. Sana sat on her bed while Taehyung looked around, noticing that Sana displays a lot of her family pictures. It was kinda’ cute. Her room was simple; some cute Christmas lights thingy hung on the wall, some stuffed toys on her bed—It was a decent room.

“Are you done judging my room?” Sana says, snapping Taehyung back to reality. “Make your “talk” fast, I’ve got better things to do.”

Taehyung chewed his lower lip. How was he supposed to say it? He wasn’t used to apologizing. His pride was higher than the Empire State and everyone knows that. He couldn’t even look at Sana again after seeing how serious she looked. He wasn’t used to her looking at him like that. It felt weird in so many levels.

“Now you’re just biting your lower lip without even saying anything. Are you even going to say something or you’re just here to judge how my room looks compared to yours? Oh, I know! ” Sana exclaims and crosses her legs, resting her chin on her palm, “Then just tell me why you’re being mean to me, Tae.”

“I-I..” Taehyung mutters.

Sana raises both of her brows, “Yeah? Come on, tell me why you’re being a jerk towards me. I know you’re alread a jerk but—”

“The fucking stars!” Taehyung exclaims.

Sana was quiet for a few moments, and Taehyung knew that he was going to lose it. What is wrong with her and why is she being a jerk? Taehyung finally found the courage to look back at her, and this time she looked dumbfounded.

“The stars?” Shock was evident from Sana’s voice, “The stars from when we were in kindergarten?”

Taehyung furrows his brows, “Yeah.”

“Those stupid stars from kindergarten?” Sana got up from her bed and took steps towards Taehyung, “You’re treating me like shit just because I was getting stars back then?!”

“Those weren’t just stars! They meant more than that to me!” Taehyung screamed back.

Sana grabs him by his collar, “You’re treating me like I’m shit just because of what happened a goddamn decade ago! A freaking decade ago, Taehyung! We were kids—I was a kid! How was I supposed to know that you wanted those stupid stars all for yourself?!”

Taehyung was speechless and just watched Sana. Holy shit, has she been this pretty before? Or was this because this is the first time that he saw her this close to him? Taehyung swallowed. He wanted to answer. He wanted to defend himself, but with Sana being this close, it’s impossible.

“Did you even know why I did all of that?” Sana adds, “Did you even know why I did all of this?!”

Taehyung furrowed his brows, “Why the fuck do I need to know?”

“Because you’re the reason!” Sana replies, “I had a stupid crush on you, so I studied hard! Even though I hate Math and everything else!”

Taehyung breaks eye contact but Sana still kept her grip on his collar, “I.. Don’t hate you just because you stole my stars.”

“What?” Sana holds Taehyung’s chin and makes the latter look at her again, “What the fuck is wrong wi—”

“I hate how cute you look everyday! And how you just fucking manage to lighten up the mood when you smile! I hate your eyes! Your motherfucking smile! That stupid laugh!” Taehyung inhales deeply, “I hate how you’re making me feel things that I shouldn’t even feel! I don’t even know what’s wrong with me—Fuck, I’m supposed to hate you but you’re messing my head up!”

Silence sliced through the conversation like it was butter. Sana and Taehyung kept their gazes at each other, but this time, they were both red and Taehyung looks horrified by the fact that he just said all those things to Sana. Fuck, what was he thinking? Now he just dug a deeper hole for himself. He’s definitely more fucked than ever.

“Y-You what?” Sana manages to break the silence.

Taehyung avoids her gaze, “Are you deaf?”

“What was all of that..” Sana mutters, “Where did they come from? Are you joking? It’s not fu—”

“A joke?!” Taehyung frowned. “Do I look like I’m fucking joking?!”

Sana was ready to ask another question, but suddenly, she felt soft lips crash against hers. The kiss was just a peck but it was enough to mess up Sana’s whole being. Taehyung stared at her, and after noticing that Sana looked somehow disappointed, he felt something break inside him.

Taehyung clears his throat, “I-I’m sor—”

“Do it again.”

Without even thinking, Taehyung presses his lips against Sana’s once again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer this time. Taehyung pulls away and immediately turns into a tomato as his eyes meet Sana’s hazelnut ones. Sana couldn’t help but to melt into a laugh, cupping his cheeks.

“Go out with me.” Taehyung says out of the blue.

Sana bit her lip to prevent the laugh that’s bubbling inside her from escaping, “Pardon me?”

“I said, go out with me!” Taehyung frowns, “I-I won’t accept no for an answer!”

“Who told you that I’d say no?”


End file.
